Example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly to, a memory device including a repair circuit that efficiently repairs defective cells.
Memory devices have a wide range of applications in a variety of electronic products, for example, computers or mobile systems. The fast development of multimedia has recently led to a demand for compact and mass storage memory devices. Accordingly, as manufacturing processes of memory devices are subdivided, the number of defective cells of memory devices has increased. Such an increase in defective cells causes a reduction in production yield of memory devices and makes it difficult to secure memory capacity. Also, a plurality of additional spare cells is necessary for repairing defective cells, which makes it much more difficult to realize compact and mass storage memory devices.